1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for electrophotographically reproducing a desired portion of letters and/or patterns in an original on a copying paper. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for such use, wherein the system is computerized so as to electronically transform the desired target portion into data from which the necessary information is obtained for reproduction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are often needs for reproducing a desired portion of letters and patterns (hereinafter referred to as the desired target portion or merely the patterns) on a copying paper. One of the common practices is to cover the undesired portion of patterns with a white paper, and the other is to fold it so as to avoid exposure to light.
However, the covering practice is labor-consuming, and is likely to lead to the erroneous production in which the undesired portion of patterns are copied or the desired ones are not copied due to a possible displacement of the cover. The folding practice is not applicable to thick paper nor to a precious original which cannot be folded or otherwise spoiled.
Particularly when the original is of a large-size, such as a construction drawing, and the copying machine is of an equally large scale, the original is placed on a conveyor for automatic feeding. If the original is covered with a paper or folded, thereby resulting in increased thickness, it will be difficut for the original to pass through the conveying path, and may cause a choking trouble.